Harry Potter et la fin de Tom Jedusor
by firepotter
Summary: Harry sort de sa sixième année qui n’a pas vraiment été joyeuse, la trahison de Rogue et la mort de Dumbledor. Harry ne sait plus trop ou il en ait et a même cassé avec Ginny. Voici la suite :


HARRY POTTER ET LA FIN DE TOM JEDUSOR

Auteur: Firepotter (moi) j'ai déjà écrit une fiction qui n'as pas vraiment eu de succès donc j'en écrit une deuxième qui j'espère vous paraîtra mieux.

Personnage Ils ne sont pas de moi mais de J.K. Rowling, sauf un des personnage que j'ai inventé qui est Orya.

Résumé : Harry sort de sa sixième année qui n'a pas vraiment été joyeuse, la trahison de Rogue et la mort de Dumbledor. Harry ne sait plus trop ou il en ait et a même cassé avec Ginny. Voici la suite :

Chapitre I : Le retour :

Harry se trouvait dans le poudlard express, dans le même compartiment que Ron et Hermione, Ginny avait choisi de ne pas être avec eux car elle ne supporterait pas de voir Harry sans pouvoir l'embrassé. Ron et Hermione étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, avec une cinquantaine de centimètres d'écart, et Harry se trouvait sur la banquète d'en face. Hermione pour essayer de rompre le silence tenta une question :

" Est-ce que Poudlard réouvrira ses portes l'année prochaine ?

-MacGonagall a dit que oui mais elle mettra des barrière magique empêchant, les personnes de l'espèce de Rogue de passé ! Répondit Harry en s'énervant sur ses dernier mot."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, ils savaient très bien que Harry haïssait Rogue et maintenant il le haïssait encore plus car il avait tué Dumbledor. Hermione baissa la tête, elle se doutait que Harry aurait dit quelque chose sur Rogue, mais elle voulait absolument savoir si Poudlard rouvrirait ses porte pour qu'elle puisse passer ses ASPIC. Voyant le petite mine d'Hermione, Ron posa une autre question :

" Harry ? Le jeune homme le regarda. Ça te dirais de venir au Terrier quand tu sera majeur comme ça tu évitera de resté dans la rue ou cher ton oncle.

-Ecoute ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais il y a un problème : ta sœur. Elle ne veut plus me voir.

-Et ça se comprend. Rajouta Hermione. Je ferais la même chose à sa place.

-Hermione tu es mal placé pour dire des chose comme ça, car toi tu est incapable d'avouer tes sentiments à la personne que tu aimes. Dit Harry en regardant Ron pour la fin de sa phrase. Mais heureusement pour Hermione, celui-ci regardait parla fenêtre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Répondit Hermione qui était devenu un peu rouge.

-Tu vois et bien je suis sorti avec Ginny au cas ou tu aurais oublié, et à ce que je sache c'est ta meilleur amie.

-Bon j'en ai assez entendu ! Je m'en vais ! Dit Hermione."

Elle parti en claquant la porte du compartiment.

Il y eu un long moment de silence depuis que Hermione était partie, puis Ron qui en avait marre du silence dit :

"D'habitude c'est avec moi qu'elle s'énerve comme ça.

-Oui tu as raison mais écoute elle est quand même mal placé pour dire ça, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, et puis toi non plus d'ailleurs tu es sorti avec n'importe qui.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas recommencer avec moi. Mais je vais quand même répondre à ta pseudo question, je ne suis pas sorti avec n'importe qui, je suis sorti avec Lavande car j'essayais d'oublier… quelqu'un. Dit Ron devenu rouge.

-A je vois mais en attendant cette personne ne sais pas que tu l'aimes et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tente de l'oublier puisque tu n'est jamais sorti avec. Dit Harry.

-Et puis j'essayais de l'oublier car je sais très bien que j'ai aucune chance on fait que de se disputer, ce qui prouve qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

-Ah oui je sais pas si Hermione est de cet avis."

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione choisi de rentrer.

"On parle de moi ?

-Euh non…enfin si…Bégaya en espérant qu'elle n'est rien entendu.

-Peu importe, j'ai été voir Ginny et on s'est expliquée, et puis je lui ai demandé si ça la dérangeais que tu vienne au Terrier Harry…Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupé car Hermione continua. Ne me coupe pas Harry je n'est pas fini. Alors elle ma dit que non et que malgré ce qui c'est passé elle veut encore être amis avec toi en attendant le jour où elle vivra avec toi pour toujours."

Harry était comme médusé, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais il dit quand même :

"Je te remercie Hermione, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Non c'est moi qui te remercie tu m'as ouvert l'esprit. Et je voulais de dire aussi que si Ginny n'est pas avec nous c'est parce qu'elle veut un peu de temps pour ce remettre.

-Une nouvelle fois merci Hermione.

-De rien."

Puis le voyage se continua dans le silence.

Arrivé à la gare le trio se sépara comme chaque fin d'année. Les Weasley et les Granger étaient au courant de la mort de Dumbledor, mais les Dusley eux ne l'étaient mais Harry ne comptait pas leur dire. Puis tous le monde se sépara en silence.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Laissez moi quelque reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
